Not pitiful, but unfortunately loved
by KoreanCherryPop
Summary: I have no idea what pairing to make but this just popped up. I'm very sorry if it doesn't appeal to your liking, but I'll make a more popular pairing next time.


Not Pitiful, but Unfortunately Loved

It was nearly dawn. Nobara hadn't been able to sleep after that night. _What should I do…This is so confusing to me…why…why did he do that?_

**Flashback(of doom)**

Nobara had just come back from the Alice Christmas Party, where she had first met Mikan. She was probably the happiest person on earth right then and there…until Persona came up to take her away from the party. He didn't seem too happy about her being there either. They had walked up to her room. "Why have you left to go with the likes of them?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"I said why did you leave me?"he whispered. With his back towards her only the side of his face was seen. His mouth curled down into a light frown.

She looked at him in a daze. The light in the room was only coming from the lamps outside the window. She walked up to him slowly and softly touched his hand. "I didn't leave you at all, I just wanted to see what everyone was doing," she said.

Persona 1st POV

_I cared for her all this time…yet she left to the light…why? Why does everyone leave me?_ I snatched my hand away from her small hand, afraid of hurting her with this disease.

"I'm sorry Persona. I didn't mean to leave you," she said with her gentle voice. It pleased me. I loved to hear her talk.

I abruptly turned around and grabbed her wrists and pushed her to the bed. Lying on top of her, I leaned in only a few centimeters from her face. She seemed shocked by this.

Nobara 1st POV

I was suddenly pinned to the bed and open my eyes to Persona's face close to mine. His warm breath tickled my face as I burned up different shades of red. His hands were so cold, but he being so close left a warm, fuzzy feeling. He leaned in and met his lips with mine. They were soft. It wasn't long before I started kissing back too. At first it was with passion and love, which was soon replaced with lust. Our tongues fought for dominance which was taken over by him. He held my wrists above my head with one hand and started to take off my school shirt.

He went down my lips and started on my neck with burtterfly kisses replaced by bites made by a hungry vampire. It was so intoxicating. I started to moan soflty. My shirt was completely off and I brightened up more.

Persona 1st POV

I looked down at her body. Her breasts weren't big, but she was maturing. I continued to lick and suck on her neck looking for a soft spot.

3rd POV

Persona had found her soft spot knowing where it was because her breathing hitched when his tongue had run over it. At that moment, he immediately sucked and bit until he marked her. Not with his death alice, but a purple spot. He suddenly realized what he was doing. He shot up off her and left the room.

She was a bit disappointed when he left. But was very petrified.

**Flashback end **

Nobara and Persona ignored each other during the day. But she decided to be brave and went to the front of his room and knocked. He opened the door slowly. His room was dark. "Do you need anything?" he asked coldly.

"Please, you could at least ask me in." she said boldly.

"Hn," was all he said before he moved to let her in.

The door closed and there was a silence. But that silence did not last very long.

Persona and Nobara had run away from the Alice Academy not too long after that night and started their own life elsewhere. Nobara had a baby girl and afterward had a boy.

They had a wonderful life…was what I wish I could say. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. She had become pregnant indeed, but the school had found out. Thankfully, they didn't find out the father was Persona. But they had to let the poor girl give birth to a dead child.

She was too young to have a child and got sick.

Not too long after the birth of the dead child, she died. Mourning her poor baby she joined it in heaven.

Persona found out about her death and went mad. He was sent to a mental asylum and died of the over use of his alice and sadness.

The sad story of the two unfortunate souls. But yet respect was created for their love. It was not in vain their relationship. They needed each other for their abandon of hope for love.


End file.
